


First Date (aka I suck at titles)

by alexanderhamilsin



Series: Library/Starbucks Lams [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is such a cutie, First Dates, John's such a cutie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderhamilsin/pseuds/alexanderhamilsin
Summary: Alexander is a cashier at a library- perfect distance to be seen by the barista, John.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm just gonna make this a series. There's not gonna be any connection to them so they can all be read alone but they'll be in the same universe.  
> Get it?  
> Got it?  
> Good.  
> Love y'all!

One word: Gorgeous.

John can’t help but stare at the man behind the counter across the building, reading a large book. It was huge, must have been at least 700 pages.

John smiles at how tiny the man’s hand’s are along the spine of the book. Barely holding on to it with the one, holding on to a large stress ball in the other.

His hair was being held up in a tight ponytail at the back of his head, stretching his face back a little bit. He has a bit of fat on his cheeks to match the rest of his body, but it was adorable to John. Just the little bit of chub that the man had all over made John all the more intrigued in his looks.

John chuckles to himself as he watches the man try to turn the page, dropping both objects while trying to do so.

If only John knew his name, but he’s already settled on David. David seemed to fit-

  
“Sir?”   
John sits up, stretching his wrists from leaning on them. 

“Sorry. Yes, ma’am?”   
“Could I order?”

“Yes, of course. Sorry, drifted off a bit.”   
“I could tell. Staring at the cashier over there?” She motions to David, who is reading again with both hands on the book.

“Um, yeah.” He blushes a bit and looks away.   
“Yeah, I work with him. Super great guy.”   
  


This catches John’s attention.

 

“You work with him?”

“Yep! At least, used to. I quit.”   
“Could you- Could you tell me his name?”   
“His name’s Alexander Hamilton. Goes by Alex. We used to make fun of him and call him Belle, though. Always reading, that one.”

 

Alex. Beautiful name for a beautiful man. Alex.

 

“Hm, thanks. So, what would you like to order?”   
“Are pumpkin spice lattes in yet?”   
“Yep!”

“Nice! I’ll have one of those, and a brownie please.” She smiles and takes some money out.

“Will do!”   
  
John taps in the order and goes to get the brownie, not being able to get him out of his head.

 

_ Alex. _

 

He takes the drink and brownie over to the woman, who places the exact amount of money on the counter.

She smiles and checks his name tag before speaking.

 

“John?”   
“Yes, ma’am?”   
“He’s bi.”   
  
She winks and starts walking away. Before she goes out the door, she leans over to Alex and looks over at John. She whispers something that John can’t make out, but Alex puts down his book and blushes, glancing over at John.   
John blushes as well, guessing it’s about him. He ducks under the counter for a few seconds and hits his head off of the bottom of it when he tries getting back up. He holds his head and gets up ( _ safely, this time)  _ and looks over at Alex, who’s laughing a bit.

He mouths  _ Are you okay? _

John shoots a thumbs up and chuckles a bit as well.

 

_ Alex. _

_ - _

 

Alex is trying to keep his head in his book to avoid the glare of the man across the room. 

He’s a pretty man, Alex must admit. All the freckles showed up amazingly on the honey skin. The fluffy hair was pretty as well. He usually kept it up so it wouldn’t get in the food, but whenever he would leave work and put it down?  _ Gorgeous.  _

Eliza had talked to him before she went over to the Starbucks in the library, saying she saw the man staring at him.

It was flattering, really.

He notices that both people are staring at him from the corner of his eye, blushing a little bit but still not looking up.

He stares as the man gets Eliza’s food while Eliza mouths words at him. 

_ He’s hot _

_ I think he’s into you _

Alex chuckles and looks down at his book quickly when the man starts walking back to her.

There’s a short conversation between the two before Eliza starts walking back to him. She stops at his counter before she leaves.

 

“His name’s John, I  _ think  _ he might be gay, but don’t hold that to me. He seems into you, like a lot. He was staring pretty hard.”   
  


She chuckles and walks out, Alex puts his book down and looks over at John, feeling his face warm up quite a bit.

John ducks and Alex is still looking, chuckling when he hits his head on the desk. John blushes when Alex is looking at him, trying to cover himself a bit.

Alex whispers to himself.

“Are you okay?”   
John smiles and gives a thumbs up to him, chuckling to himself as well.

 

_ John. _

-

 

John sees Eliza again the next day at work, greeting her with a smile.

“Good morning, ma’am.”   
“Good morning! My name’s Eliza, by the way.”   
“I like your name! What can I get for you?”   
“Nothing for me, it’s what I can do for  _ you _ .”

“What does that mean?”   
  
She slaps a piece of paper on the desk with an order, a complicated drink with a cinnamon coffee cake.

 

“What’s this?” He asks

“It’s Alex’s favorite drink and food from here. I mean, you think he’s pretty, right?”   
“Y- Yeah. A lot.”   
“Well, you should bring this to him. He’ll be eating out of your  _ hand _ .”   
She smiles and cups one of her hands.

“Thank you, Eliza.” He smiles and holds the piece of paper like it was a lifeline.

“Of course! He gets off of work at 4, when do you?”   
“4. Should I just bring it to him at the end of my shift?”   
“Yeah! And if all goes well, maybe you guys can go on a date after you give him the food.” She winks at him and flips her hair.

“Maybe.” John mumbles.

Eliza claps her hands silently and bounces up and down a bit.

“Yay! Anyways, I’ve gotta go. Good luck with Alex!”

“Thanks!” He calls after her and looks at the paper again.

 

-

 

John starts making Alex’s order around 3:30, wanting to be the one making it since he was paying for it. 

When he sprinkles the cinnamon on top, he has an internal war as whether or not to put a heart shape on top of it. He decides that it would be too much.

He clocks out at 3:54 so he could make it to Alex.

He starts to regret it as he gets closer to the counter, looking at the back of Alex head.

He takes a deep breath before leaning over and tapping Alex on the shoulder, taking in a deep breath when he turns around with a smile.

 

“Hey, John?”   
“Um, h- hi. Alex. I- uh- got you a drink. And the, uh, coffee cake. Eliza gave me your order.”

 

Alex blushes and smiles up at John.

 

“Um- thanks! I can pay you back, if you want.”   
“No, I wanted to get this for you. I think you look really g- really nice today.”   
“Thank you!”

 

He smiles and takes the drink and food as it’s handed to him. He sips the drink and moans a little at the taste. And  _ damn, _ that’s something John wants to hear again.   
  


“You nailed it, John.”   
“Uh, thanks! I made it for you specially. Had to consider whether or not to put a little cinnamon heart on the top.”

 

John blushes furiously when he realizes what he said.

 

“I’m- sorry. That sounds creepy I’m just a little bit nervous, and you’re really pretty.”   
“Um- thank you!”   
“You’re welcome! You get off of work at 4, right?”   
“Yep.”

“Do y- Nevermind.”   
“Do you want to do something after work?”   
  


John blushes once more and smiles.

 

“Uh, sure! What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. I’m guessing you’ve had enough of coffee for the day?”   
John chuckles

“Yeah.”   
“Wanna go to the Greenhouse?”   
“Sure! I love gardening.”   
“Me too!”   
“I’m gonna go grab my stuff, I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll clock out.”

  
John smiles and clutches his chest when he’s out of sight, unaware that Alex was doing the same thing.

They meet back again and share and awkward smile before going outside.

 

“So do you want to take separate cars or-?” Alex asks nervously

“I can drive you, if you want?” 

“Sure!”   
“And I can drive you back to your car afterwards.”   
“That would be nice.” Alex smiles and flutters his lashes.

This man is going to be the death of John.

 

They get in John’s car after he moves some papers and magazines. He turns on the radio to fill any awkward silences between them. Alex gets on his phone.

 

**A.ham_ :** So, I’m on a date. At least I think it’s a date?

**liza.schuyler :** I swear to god Alex if it’s with anybody but John I will. Murder. You.

**A.ham_ :** It is! He’s all nervous and it’s really cute actually

**liza.schuyler :** HOLY CRAP YAY

**liza.schuyler :** WHERE ARE YOU GOING???   
**A.ham_ :** The Greenhouse, I’m gonna try to buy him dinner if he’ll let me. You got my order spot on, by the way

**liza.schuyler :** WAIT HE ACTUALLY DID IT??? THATS SO CUTE

**A.ham_** : Yeah! He’s driving me there rn

**liza.schuyler :** Then what are you doing on the phone with me?! Talk to him!   
**A. ham_ :** Okay I’m going, I’m going

 

Alex clicks his phone off and sighs a little bit.

 

“So, tell me about yourself? I mean, I barely know anything about you besides the fact that your name is John, you work at Starbucks, and that you’re  _ extremely  _ attractive.”

  
John chuckles a bit.

 

“Well, I’m 23. I’m gay, and I’m in the car with a man who’s also extremely attractive. Besides that, there’s not much to tell. I live alone in my apartment, I have a lot of plants, and I like turtles. What about you?”

“I’m 23 as well. I’m bi. I lean more towards guys, though. I spend most of my time reading or writing. I live alone in an apartment, I have a cat but she’s really fat and doesn’t do much.”   
“I love cats! What’s her name?”   
“Sugar.” Alex smiles

“That’s so cute!” John has a wide grin on his face and he turns into the Greenhouse, already smelling the mulch of the plants.   
  


John rushes out of his door so that he can open Alex’s for him, smiling wide at him.

 

“You’re a dork, John.”   
“Thanks.”   
  


They both laugh and walk in the door, greeting the man behind that counter.

They walk to the back of the large greenhouse, starting to walk through the aisles and smelling some of the more vibrant flowers. By the time they’re in the second building, John gets a little more courage.

 

“Hey, Alex?”   
“Mhm?”   
“Could I, maybe, hold your hand?”

Alex smiles and grabs John’s hand instead of replying with words

“Thank you.” John blushes and grips Alex’s hand a little bit tighter.

“So, I know you said stuff about you  _ know  _ earlier. But what about childhood and stuff? I wanna learn more about you.”   
“Well, I grew up in South Carolina-”   
“That explains the accent. Which is super cute, by the way.”   
“Thanks! Anyways, I grew up pretty rich there, my dad was a senator. I had always been taught that being gay was bad down there. They preached it at church, my dad preaches it at home, everybody else just rejected the idea. So, I came out to my dad around 18, as I was moving out to college. He pretty much disowned me after that. Didn’t want anybody to connect him to having a gay son. So now I’m here. I’ve been pretty much alone since that.”   
  
There’s a few moments of silence before Alex reply, squeezing on John’s hand harder than before.

 

“I’m sorry, John. That really sucks. Well, anyways, I’m here now. You don’t have to be alone.”   
“Thank you, Alex. So, what about you? What’s your story?”

“Ah, well I was born in Nevis. My dad had left us before I was born, basically left my mom and I. She got pretty sick when I was a teenager, died a while later. I stayed there for a while, worked for a shipping company. Hurricane wiped us out and I realized that I had to leave. So I got some help and came here, started working at the library and here we are.”   
“...Wow. Our lives kinda sucked.”   
“Yeah. But hey, we got this far.”   
“We did.” John smiles down at Alex before looking back up, checking out more plants.

Before they leave, John goes back and buys a plant that Alex had liked while Alex stands by the car. John had said that he forgot his phone in one of the buildings so that he wouldn’t follow.

Alex smiles widely and hugs John when he comes out with the plant.

 

“You’re the best, John.”   
“I think you’ve got us mixed up, Alex.”   
“Whatever, dork.”   
  
Alex chuckles and pulls away from John, getting back in the car.

 

“So, what now? I kinda wanna keep being with you.”

“Me too, Alex. Dinner, maybe?”

“Sure!”

“Cheddar’s?”   
“Sounds good.”

Alex smiles and reaches over to grab his hand, pulling it close to his chest.

 

-

 

They get to Cheddar’s a few minutes later, a more comfortable silence between the two in the the car than before.

They only take two steps in before turning around, as there was a line stretching far around the place. 

 

“So, McDonald’s?” John asks

“Yeah, McDonald’s.”   
They just walk over, it was in the same general area as Cheddar’s was. Luckily, it’s mostly empty except for a family and two other men.

 

“I’m gonna pay.” John says without looking at Alex.

“No. You already paid for Starbucks earlier, I’m paying.”   
“Well  _ I’m  _ the one who wanted to take you out.”   
  
Alex stops 

 

“So this  _ is  _ a date?”

“I- uh- yes? I mean it doesn’t have to be if you don’t want it to be.”

 

Alex smiles and grabs John’s hand.

 

“I want it to be.”   
  


John smiles and they walk up to the counter.

 

“Welcome to McDonald’s, may I take your order?” 

The man said while staring into space, clearly not interested in what he was doing.

 

“Uh, hi. Could I get a large #2 with a Coke?” 

Alex asks a little nervously, afraid that John would be grossed out by his eating habits.

 

“Yeah. And you, sir?”   
“Could I get the same?”   
“Sure. That’ll be $9.43 your order should be ready soon.”   
  
Alex and John race to whip their wallets out, John gets it out first. He places a ten dollar bill on the counter and waits for his change to put in the charity box.

 

“I’m paying on the next date, though.”   
“Next?” John asks hopefully

“Yeah. Next.” 

Alex looks up a John with a small smile and wide eyes. He looks so good, John just wants to lean forward and kiss him. But he can’t, first date. Too much.   
  


“Here’s your order.” The man places the plastic platter on the counter and walks away. Alex grabs it and walks over to the table by the two other men in there.

 

“So, how do you know Eliza?” John asks before taking a bite of his food.

“We went to school together, finally talked at our last prom. We dated for a while but then a whole bunch of stuff happened and we broke up. So now we’re just friends, trying to get me a date. So I guess I got one. How about you?”   
“Well, I really don’t know her that much. She kind of caught me while I was looking at you and told me your name and everything.”   
“I’m really not much to look at, don’t know why you would be.”

  
John almost chokes on is food.

 

“ _ Not much to look at?  _ You’re gorgeous, Alex. Why would you say that about yourself?”

“Because I’m not, really. I have dark circles, my hair’s usually super greasy, and not to mention all of my chub.”

“Okay one, your hair is amazing and your dark circles don’t matter at all. Two, your chub is honestly one of the cutest thing I have ever seen. It’s cute on your cheeks, it’s cute on your stomach, it’s cute anywhere and everything that you have it.”

 

Alex is blushing by the time John finishes. 

 

“Th- Thanks.”   
“Yeah, you’re amazing.” John takes a bite of food as if he  _ didn’t  _ just make Alex’s day.

 

There's silence for a few seconds before another man speaks.

 

“Did you hear that, Laf?”

“It's  _ romance,  _ darling. Might wanna learn a thing from that boy.”

“Whatever.”

 

John looks up to see a the two men looking at him and Alex and smiling.

 

“Looks like we have an audience, Alex.”

 

Alex stops chewing his food and looks back and the two men.

 

“Hello?” John asks

“Hello! Sorry, my boyfriend and I couldn’t help but overhearing you two. You are dating, no?” One of the men says with a heavy accent.

“Um, we’re just on a first date.”   
“Even better!” He smiles cheerfully and stands up, sitting down next to John and Alex.

“Laf, stop harassing the men. They’re just trying to enjoy their date.” 

“No, no. It’s okay. So, what’re your names? I’m John, this is Alex.”

“I’m  Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette . I go by either Lafayette or Laf, though. This is  _ mon amour  _ ‘ercules.”

Hercules kisses Lafayette’s temples and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

Alex finally swallows his food and holds a hand out.

“Hi, I’m Alex.”   
“Yo. People usually call me Herc, or Mulligan if you want.”

Hercules shakes his hand and smiles.

 

“Sooo, first date, you said?” Laf asks and nudges John’s arm.

“I’m sorry for him. He’s extremely extroverted.”   
“Oh, shush. You know you love me.” Laf makes a kissy face and turns back to John.

“Uh, yeah. We just decided to go on one today.”   
“Details!” 

“Not much to tell, really. I work at the starbucks inside the library, and he works at the library. His friend caught me staring at him and gave me his favorite order from there. I brought it to him at the end of our shift today and then he asked me if I wanted to do something after work.”   
“Actually, he was going to ask me but then he got nervous and didn’t, so I did.”   
“Yeah. I’m glad he did though. I’m having a good time.”   
“Me too!”

Alex and John stare at each other fondly for a few seconds before Lafayette speaks again.

“You two are so cute! I think you will last.”   
“Don’t be weird, Laf.”   
“You love that about me, so no!” He smiles and chuckles.

“You’re right.”   
“So, would you like two like to go on a- ‘ow you say- both of us on a date?”   
“A double date, honey?”   
“Yes! Would you two like to go on a double date with ‘ercules and I?”   
Alex and John have a silent exchange with their eyes before looking back to Laf.

“Yeah! I think we’d like that.” Alex smiles softly.

“Nice! What are your instagrams?”

“Mine’s a.ham_”

“Mine’s laurens.jack”   
“Wait, is your real name Jack?”   
“No. A lot of people call me that, though.”   
“Oh.”

“I just followed both of you! I will give your usernames to ‘erc later today. We must be on our way, though. Got tickets for a show.”

“Have fun!”

Laf kisses both of them on their cheeks and waves goodbye. Hercules shakes their hands before running after his boyfriend.

 

“Well Lafayette was, a character.” Alex says   
“Yeah. Good energy!” John smiles.

“You’re so cute, got nice freckles. Everywhere. They’re like little stars.”

“I don’t like ‘em that much.”   
“ _ How?  _ They’re so gorgeous, I love ‘em. Love ‘em so much.”   
“Maybe you’re just gonna have to teach me to love them.”   
“Maybe I will.” 

They stare at eachother for a while before returning to their food, eating quietly most of the way with some stolen glances in between.

John takes away their trash when their done and Alex checks his phone,

 

**liza.schuyler:** How’s the date going?

**liza.schuyler:** Alex?

**liza.schuyler:** Oh god 

**liza.schuyler:** You’re fucking aren’t you

**liza.schuyler:** Who’s the top????   
**liza.schuyler:** I can’t believe you went this far on the first date

**liza.schuyler:** hoe

**a.ham_ :** Shut up we were just at mcdonalds

**a.ham_ :** there’s still time ;)   
**liza.schuyler :** GOD ALEX

**a.ham_** : jk 

**a.ham_ :** johns probably a top soooooo

**liza.schuyler :** DISGUSTING   
**a.ham_ :** I mean you did ask

**liza.schuyler :** I did. So go now and don’t do the do (yet) remember that god is watching

**a.ham_ :** will do buckaroo

 

Alex clicks his phone off and looks up to see John walking back. 

 

“You wanna go back, Alex?”   
“Sure.” 

 

Alex stands up and takes John’s hand, they smile at each other and start walking out.

The car ride is silent besides the radio playing, their hands linked between the two seats. When they get back to the library, they sit in silence for a while before speaking.

 

“So, see you tomorrow?”   
“Yep! 10-4 again?”   
“Mhm.”

“Cool.”

 

They stare for a while before John cups Alex’s head and leans close.

 

“Can I- kiss you?”   
“Yes, yeah.”   
  
John closes the small gap and smiles against Alex’s lips before pulling away- the kiss only lasting a second. He can feel electric shooting through his body and his face reddening.   
  


“I’m gonna head out. I’ll see ya.” Alex smiles 

“See you, yeah.” John’s still a little bit in shock from the kiss but is smiling.

 

Alex steps out and waves at John before getting in his own car. Once seated, he clutches at his chest and smiles widely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!  
> http://mynameisalexanderhamilsin.tumblr.com/


End file.
